


Neon Lights

by Rubyya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fan Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Written for the prompt "184. Chemistry: Choose an element and write a poem or story that uses that word in one of the lines." Chosen element was Neon.
Kudos: 2





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "184. Chemistry: Choose an element and write a poem or story that uses that word in one of the lines." Chosen element was Neon.

I walk into the dimly lit pizza parlor and drop into a table near the back. The neon signs contrast against the dark walls, giving the parlor a ghostly look. I’ve been coming to this place for as long as I can remember, and the decor has never once changed. Today the place is almost empty, but then again. Not many people want a pizza on Monday night. Lauryn catches my eye from the counter and walks over, sliding into the booth across from me and putting her feet up. That’s a benefit of coming here for so long, the employees are so casual. 

“How’s work been?” I ask.

“Sucktastic,” she sighs, “The boss is thinking of laying someone off from the delivery department, which is just gonna make us even more short staffed.”

“I thought this place was doing pretty well?”

“I thought so too, but apparently there are too many people, even though we’re short staffed.”

The neon lights flicker as if agreeing with Lauryn.

“If there are so many problems you should find somewhere else,”

“I could, but at least I always get my pay on time here,”

I smile at that, of course her pay is never late.

“Can I get my usual?” I ask her.

“‘Course,” she says, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. I’ll never tell her to her face, but Lauryn walls like an old grandma, dragging her feet, barely lifting them, even though she’s an adult fresh out of college. Some days I wonder what I’m doing. I could so easily grant Lauryn her dream. But I don’t. I let her suffer through her work. The good and the bad. As Lauryn comes out of the kitchen with my order balanced precariously on a tray, I make a decision.

“Hey, Lauryn?” I ask her, ”Would you take an offer that would give you the life you always wanted?”

She didn’t take any time to respond, shaking her head.

“I may not like where I am but it’s one I worked hard to make. I’m not going to give it up.”

I smile and nod. Almost all humans are like that when you ask them that question. I take a bite of my pizza under the neon lights of the old, rundown pizza place on the crossroads between heaven and hell, the place for those who don’t know they’re dead.


End file.
